


I'm Home

by Skitstoevel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fantasy, Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, Gooood shit, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Play, OML, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitstoevel/pseuds/Skitstoevel
Summary: Six months. That's how long Kaimi was gone for. Lost and alone in the wilderness, finding villages to bum in and looking for home.Six months. That's how long Elijah waited for him. Home alone, searching the area daily and always asking the nearest inns if Kaimi had stayed.Six months, and now that they're together again they can't keep their hands off of each other.





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I NEED TO EXPLAIN A LITTLE BIT.  
> So me and my best friend decided to play mcpe after like four years just for the nostalgia and she decided to run the fuck off and get lost and I got the idea to make a story out of that; so we both drew up some characters (without knowing what the other was drawing) and created Kaimi(hers), and Elijah(mine). They were able to communicate telepathically since birth and never knew each other until they planned to meet. A huge ass fantastical war broke out and they noped the fuck out of there to another neighboring neutral kingdom and are now living in a small valley by themselves. Bitch ass Kaimi was out lookin for firewood one night and got spooked on by wolves who chased him so far he got hella lost. So he started looking for home and yeah that's the story so far. We made this like yesterday/two days ago so it's not v developed yet but I got the insatiable urge to write porn for them so HERE YA GO YA CHEEKY BASTARDS. ALSO I'M KINDA MEDIOCRE AT WRITING PORN SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU LMAO  
> ALSO KAIMI IS PRONOUNCED Kai-like cry but without the 'r'- mi-like your talking about yourself.  
> And Elijah has one eye, he was born without his right eye.  
> BTW THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN MC BECAUSE THAT'D BE DISGUSTING THANKS

They were finally together again. After six months of anxiety, utter loneliness, and empty  _'come home soon'_ s they were  _finally together again._ They could audibly  ** _hear_** each other now, they didn't just think back and forth with that empty emotionless narrator you hear in your head.

It was magical.

Elijah was out picking apples for his donkey Ipo when he saw him. When he dropped the crop he'd gathered and ran to Kaimi, jumping forward and embracing him with a painful, elated kiss. It didn't matter that he was taller than the other, he was just so  _happy_ that he was being held by the other again. The kiss turned desperate and emotional when Elijah and Kaimi's tears began to mix, Elijah cupping his husband's cheeks and showering his lips with kiss after kiss and the broken sobs of  _"Kaimi, Kaimi you're home. My love, my dear you're home. Oh baby you're **home**_ _ **.** " _in between each one.

"I'm home Elijah," Kaimi sobbed joyfully, running his fingers through his partner's lilac hair, "I'm home my sleeping beauty I'm home." He pulled his husband in and kissed him fully once more, it growing heated when they both started to run their hands over each other's bodies; desperate to  _feel_ one another after their abrupt and long-term separation. The duo moved inside once Elijah began grinding against his partner, the tears beginning to dry from his eyes and be replaced with a gaze more so lustful than anything. With the heated desire to be close to each other, the two barely had the door to their cottage closed before they were racing over and tumbling onto the bed.

"God Kaimi, I missed you so much," Elijah groaned as Kaimi seated himself on his sleeping beauty's lap. The taller tore at his lover's shirt, mouthing at his neck and licking the underside of his jaw. Once his shirt was off, Kaimi hissed as Elijah latched himself onto one of his exposed nipples. The fact that he hasn't been touched like this in over six months made everything feel like his first time all over again and good lord was it amazing. Kaimi wrapped his arms around his lover's head, holding him, and more importantly his  _mouth_ , closer to his chest. Elijah swirled his tongue over the now bright red bud and lightly pinched it with his teeth, making the man above him choke out a moan. He brought his hand up to the other neglected nipple and began to pinch it, making Kaimi jolt and yelp a noise of surprise; his arms flying down to knead and pull at his back. Elijah's other hand was behind the man on top of him, massaging the small of his back making his lover roll his hips forward in pleasure. Elijah had to forcibly pull himself away, making the other whine at the loss of stimulation in order to pull off his sweater. Elijah had to sit up in order to do so, and Kaimi spared no mercy as he instantly shifted himself down to lap at the tent in the taller's pants.

"Wh-wha-hn _nng shit_ Kaimi what are you...do-ing?" Elijah keened. Kaimi, now in between Elijah's spread legs, made quick work of unzipping and pulling down the other's pants;  his prize springing out with hungry eyes drinking it in.

"I missed you too sleeping beauty," Kaimi breathed hotly against his husband's erection, licking up the underside of it to catch the precum oozing from the tip and dribbling down the length. Elijah let out a long moan, the lack of stimulation from the months prior making this delicious for him too; he looked down at him and ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as Kaimi suckled at the head.

"Fuck you're greedy aren't you...."

"Like you're one to talk toots," Kaimi shot back with a smirk, pulling off of Elijah's tip and taking him in all the way forcing the lilac man's head to tip back with his jaw slack in a silent moan.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Kaimi you're still so good at this," he said, eye lidded and cloudy.

"Calm down with the swearing dear," Kaimi teased as he pulled off one more time, pumping Elijah in order to give his jaw a rest, "it's not very polite of you."

"God I don't  _care_ I just want you so bad Kaimi," he rambled as his lover took him back in, "I want to feel you squeeze around my cock"

Kaimi almost choked and pulled off, his face going a shade darker than it already was, "Oh that was _so_ totally unfair of you babe," he mused as Elijah pulled him up for a needy kiss. He slipped his hand down the back of Kaimi's pants, prodding at his entrance. Kaimi hissed and pushed back against the ghosting finger, rocking back and forth for some much wanted stimulation. The moment the long finger actually began to enter him, Kaimi couldn't help but mewl and drool happily at the friction. Elijah crooked his finger, wiggling it slightly and pushed it in all the way to the knuckle. Kaimi arched his back, the act only pushing Elijah's finger in slightly further and causing sparks to dance up his spine. Kaimi messily tried to pull down his pants without disturbing the pleasure he was feeling, and after a few tries his pants were far enough down to where he could move easily enough for what they were going to do. Elijah slowly added a second finger during, working up to an eventual third. Kaim rocked back onto those much beloved fingers, letting out a loud  _'Yesssssssgod right there'_ when they grazed his prostate. Elijah angled for that spot as Kaimi began to rock faster, fucking himself on the three digits Elijah had in him. Without warning, the lilac man pulled them out and once again Kaimi whined at the loss. Elijah helped his husband up to have him straddle his waist, angling his hips to rut languidly against his thigh.

"You sure you're ready Kaimi?"

"God do I have to do everything," Kaimi laughed as he lined his husband's cock up to his entrance. He began to slowly sink himself onto Elijah's dick, eliciting moans from the both of them. Kaimi's eyes rolled up in his head as he sank, back arching, fingers and toes curling; arms pressed against his chest as he bottomed out and let out a blissfully strangled  _"Yes"_.

"God I missed you so much baby," Elijah moaned when Kaimi began to move; his hands hung hotly on his lover's hips, helping him up and down as the rhythm was set and he began to meet the other with his thrusts. The two fucked and they fucked hard. Obscene sounds of skin slapping as Kaimi rode Elijah and loving endearments mixed with dirty talk filled the cottage, which soon became faster and more desperate as the couple learned that their stamina had decreased due to their long term separation.

"Sing for me baby, please, let me hear that beautiful voice of yours," Elijah cooed, craning himself upwards to suckle on Kaimi's neck.

" _Hnnng oh fuckfuckfuckfuck I'm **so**_ _close oohhng right there right **there**_ "

"Here?"

" _YeS THERE RIGHT THERE ohfuck I'm gonna--I'm cumming--!!!!!_ "

"M-e too Kaimi, agh-- _!!!_ " 

Kaimi tensed, his ass clamping around Elijah's cock as he came; shooting thick white ropes of semen across his chest. The pressure of Kaimi's tight hole pushed Elijah over the edge as well; spilling hot with a drawn out groan, nails digging into the other's thighs as he pressed himself as deep as he could into the writing mess above him in a failed attempt to prolong his orgasm. Once the two began to calm down and bask in the afterglow of orgasm, Kaimi pulled himself off of Elijah, flopping down next to him as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too," Kaimi replied, pulling off Elijah's now damp eye patch and pushed the hair out of his face, cupping his cheek and giving him a tender kiss. Elijah started to cry again and Kaimi kissed away the tears on his cheeks and face, "I'm not leaving you again. I promise." Elijah buried his face into Kaimi's chest, holding him tight and breathing in his scent.

"You're home...you're finally home...."

Kaimi smiled,

"Yes Elijah....I'm home."


End file.
